The man you saved
by Solealuna
Summary: Après le 3x02. En rentrant de lune de miel, John retrouve Sherlock au bord du gouffre, et même ce dernier ne peut pas lui expliquer pourquoi il est dans cet état. Johnlock
1. Chapter 1

**Bonjour à tous et à toutes ! Je suis nouvelle sur cette partie du site, car j'ai découvert Sherlock il n'y a vraiment pas longtemps grâce à insistance maladive de ma meilleure amie, et je suis devenue complètement accro à Holmes et Watson. Ces deux là m'inspirent beaucoup et j'ai déjà pas mal d'idées les concernant.**

**Voici donc mon premier OS Johnlock, se situant après le 3x02 *Spoiler donc pour ceux qui n'ont pas encore vu "The Sign of Three"***

**Bonne lecture et n'hésitez pas à laisser vos avis, vos conseils vos critiques, ou ce que vous avez aimé ! On se retrouve en bas ^^**

"_Aujourd'hui, tu es assis entre la femme que tu as prise pour épouse, et l'homme que tu as sauvé. En clair, les deux personnes qui t'aiment le plus au monde. Et je parle au nom de Mary pour te dire qu'on ne te laissera jamais tomber, et que nous avons le temps d'une vie pour te le prouver." _

Watson se pinça les lèvres et sentit les larmes lui piquer les yeux. Il n'aurait jamais pensé que Sherlock, l'image même du sociopathe froid, qui n'agissait qu'après avoir réfléchi des heures durant, pourrait dire des choses aussi belles à son mariage. Il avait bien sur été un peu maladroit, quand il avait parlé du mariage d'un point de vue anthropologique, mais s'il ne l'avait pas fait, ce n'aurait pas été Sherlock Holmes. John était sur le point de pleurer, et serra la main de sa femme pour tenir. Il se pencha vers elle et lui murmura dans l'oreille.

-Si je me lève pour l'embrasser, retiens moi.  
-Certainement pas.

Il sourit et se tourna vers son ami, toujours debout, le visage fermé, ses yeux bleus quasiment transparent, sortant un autre papier de sa poche comme si de rien n'était, alors qu'il avait dit la plus belle chose que Watson ait jamais entendu. Quand le détective se rendit compte que la salle entière pleurait, reniflant et s'essuyant les yeux, il eut un léger moment de panique et d'incompréhension.

-John, qu'est ce qui se passe ? Pourquoi ils font ça ? Je l'ai mal fait ?

Voulant rassurer son meilleur ami, il se leva et lui dit qu'il ne pouvait pas faire mieux. Il le serra dans ses bras, tapotant son dos dans un geste amical. Le plus grand fut surpris mais répondit à l'étreinte, gardant un peu trop longtemps sa main autour du dos du jeune marié. Quand Watson se rassit et sourit de toutes ses dents à celle qui venait de devenir sa femme, Sherlock sentit sa gorge se serrer et ses mains devenir moites. Il secoua la tête et focalisa son esprit sur le reste de son discours, car il devait finir son devoir de témoin, peu importe s'il était malade. Il analyserai cela plus tard.

La fête suivit son cours, entre la résolution de l'affaire du garde de Sa Majesté et la fin des festivités, et finalement, Sherlock, après avoir fait un dernier discours pour son meilleur ami, annonça au couple qu'il allaient sûrement devenir parents d'après les signes qu'il avait analysé sur le comportement de Mary ces dernières heures. Il rassura John avec une technique qu'il était le seul a connaitre. Mr et Mme Watson le laissèrent au milieu de la piste de danse pour danser ensemble, et célébrer leur mariage et la future naissance. Le détective sourit à les voir aussi heureux, en dansant, et se remémora le moment où il avait donné un cours de danse à son ami.

**Flash-Back**

-Sherlock s'il te plait !  
-Il est hors de question que je t'apprenne à danser, j'ai autre chose à faire.  
-Tu n'as aucune affaire en cours depuis un mois, tu es resté sur ce fauteuil depuis deux heures a fixer le sol.  
-C'est ce que je dis, je suis occupé. Chaque minute passer a réfléchir vaut bien mieux que de faire travailler ses muscles dans une action aussi futile qu'une danse.

L'ancien militaire fronça les sourcils, passa ses mains sur le visage avant de se mettre à genoux devant son ami, brisant son contact visuel avec le parquet.

-Sherlock, je veux danser avec ma femme le jour de mon mariage, et je veux le faire bien. Je veux ensuite lui faire la surprise, je ne peux donc pas lui demander de m'aider. Et tu m'as dit que tu savais danser.

-J'ai appris pour entrer dans un cours de danse où les hommes se faisaient tuer dans les douches du vestiaire. Je n'ai jamais aimé ça.

-S'il te plait, tu es mon meilleur ami, et mon témoin. Tu dois l'assumer. Le futur marié a besoin de toi.

Holmes plongea alors ses yeux bleus dans les yeux bruns/gris du médecin. Il chercha une excuse dans toutes les catégories des excuses qu'il avait déjà utiliser dans sa vie mais finalement, compris que ça rendrait service à son ami, et qu'il était prêt a faire ça pour lui. Il se leva et bondit sur ses pieds, remettant le pli de sa veste parfaitement. Il se dirigea sans un bruit ou son, et tapa frénétiquement sur les touches de son clavier. Quelques secondes plus tard, une musique classique envahit la salle, et Sherlock se plaça devant son ami prenant sa main dans la tienne. Watson déglutit et regarda leurs corps séparés par seulement quelques centimètre.

-Je vais te montrer comme l'homme doit faire et après c'est toi qui devra conduire, donc suis bien.

Le plus grand plaça sa main sur la hanche de John, et glissa l'autre dans sa jumelle, au niveau de leurs épaules. Sherlock conduit, bougeant les pieds au rythme de la valse, un pied à gauche, un pied à droite. Watson, en élève concentré, regardait les pieds de son ami et tentait de suivre. Quand il comprit l'enchainement, il remonta le visage pour le faire de tête. Se plongeant dans les yeux clairs du génie, il l'observa un long moment, les traits impassibles, concentré comme lorsqu'il était dans ses réflexions. Sherlock de son côté, tentait d'imaginer quelqu'un d'autre devant lui, car le fait d'avoir son ami si prêt n'était pas ce qu'il appréciait le plus. A chaque fois qu'il avait été proche de Watson, le seul avec qui il avait des contacts physique réguliers, son coeur augmentait sa cadence d'une vingtaine de battements en plus, et donc faisait monter sa tension et sa température. Il imagina alors Irène, sensuelle et charmante, qui faisait battre son coeur plus vite, mais cette fois ci avec raison et logique. Peut être faisait il une réaction de type allergie quand il était en contact avec les autres, même son seul ami. Il n'eut pas le temps d'approfondir sa réflexion que Mrs Hudson entra dans l'appartement.

-Quelle délicieuse musique qu'est ce...

Elle se figea en voyant les deux hommes dans les bras l'un de l'autre, serrés et étroitement liés, main dans la main. Les deux amis s'écartèrent vivement et John s'éclarcit la gorge.

-Vous êtes tellement mignons tous les deux !

Et depuis, Mrs Hudson ne les lâche plus sur ce sujet.

**Fin du Flash Back.**

Sherlock revint de son voyage mental dans le temps, et regarda le couple qui s'embrassait amoureusement en dansant. Son coeur loupa un battement et il perdit son sourire. Il regarda ses connaissances danser et boire, et s'éclipsa de la fête, mettant son légendaire manteau et son foulard, et disparut dans la nuit.  
Presque une semaine passa sans que le medecin ne voit son meilleur ami, occupé a partir en lune de miel avec sa jeune épouse. Ils avaient passé plusieurs jours à Venise, la ville parfaite pour une nuit de noce, et romantique à souhait. Ils avaient fait un test de grossesse avant de partir, et avaient découvert avec bonheur que le détective avait -comme d'habitude- raison en tout point. Elle était enceinte, et ils s'étaient promis de faire une échographie à leur retour. Le jeune marié, un sourire radieux sur le visage se dirgea d'un pas léger vers le 221 B Baker Street, pour voir son meilleur ami qui devait surement l'attendre avec impatience. Ou alors, n'avait il pas remarqué son absence, perdu dans le labyrinthe de son cerveau de génie. Il ouvrit la porte donnant sur le bas de l'escalier, et entendit le pas léger de la propriétaire, Mrs Hudson, qui souriait de toutes ses dents, ouvrant les bras en grands pour l'accueillir.

-Dr Watson... Quel plaisir de vous voir ! Comment était Venise ?  
-Parfait, en tout point. Je venais voir un peu Sherlock.

La propriétaire perdit son sourire légendaire et fit une légère grimace. Watson, perdu, commença à s'affoler sur l'état de Sherlock.

-Qu'est ce qui se passe ? Sherlock va bien au moins ?  
-Et bien... J'aimerais pouvoir vous répondre, mais je ne l'ai pas vu depuis le mariage. Je vais frapper à sa porte tous les jours, et des fois j'ai droit à des "Allez voir ailleurs si j'y suis", et des fois à de simples grognements.  
-Mais pourquoi n'êtes vous pas rentrée ?  
-Parce que la dernière fois que j'ai tenté de faire ça, il m'a envoyé une casserole, qui est passé prêt de me décapiter. Mais je pense qu'il va bien, vous connaissez Sherlock, toujours dans ses pensées, a parler seul à jouer du violon, et puis j'ai autre chose a faire que de faire la nourrice, je dois passer voir Mme Hugman, car elle est incapable de faire quoi que ce soit avec son genou cassé, et puis elle est/  
-Je vais voir Sherlock Mrs Hudson.  
-Bien sur, Bien sur. Allez y. Je dois y aller de toute manière, mon amie m'attend.

John monta les marches jusqu'à la porte de l'appartement et posa son oreille sur le bois pour écouter le moindre son émanant de derrière la porte. Il n'entendit rien et s'inquiéta un peu plus. Il frappa deux fois, et attendit une réaction. Il entendit, très légèrement, un grognement à l'intérieur, alors il se dépêcha d'ouvrir la porte. Son sang se glaça en voyant son meilleur ami, allongé sur son canapé, les yeux fermés, et le teint aussi blanc que la mort. Le médecin se jeta à genoux a ses côtés et commença à lui parler tout en cherchant son pouls.

-Sherlock ! Réveille toi, putain, réveille toi. Je te préviens, si tu meurs je te tue de mes propres mains !

Toujours aucune réaction à part un grognement sourd, alors Watson le secoua tout en cherchant son portable dans sa poche.

-Sherlock ! Tu as dit que tu me laisserai pas tomber tu te rappelles ? Alors ouvre tes putains d'yeux !

Le détective grogna à nouveau et tenta de se retourner mais Watson le maintint sur le dos et fut rassuré de le voir ouvrir ses grands yeux bleus.

-John... Tu n'es pas sensé être à Venise ?  
-Je suis rentré tête à claque ! Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ?  
-Rien. Je pensais.  
-Ca fait combien de temps que tu penses Sherlock ? Quand est ce que tu as mangé la dernière fois ?  
-J'ai grignoté au buffet.  
-Au buffet ? Du mariage ? Oh putain je vais te tuer !

Le médecin se redressa et courut jusqu'au frigo dans la cuisine. Ile ne trouva rien à part ce qu'il semblait être une main coupée. Il grimaça avant de fouiller dans les différents tiroirs, et il trouva par miracle un sachet de pâtes. Il commença à les préparer et revint aux côtés de son ami qui s'était assis et passait sa main dans ses cheveux.

-Qu'est ce qui t'est passé par la tête ? Passer presque une semaine sans manger !  
-J'ai mal géré mon temps, je pensais qu'il me restait encore une journée avant ton retour.  
-Et alors quoi ? Tu aurais fait quoi ?  
-Et bien j'aurais fait semblant de manger... Pour ne pas t'inquiéter.  
-Et bien bravo c'est réussi !

Sherlock voyait que son ami était dans une colère noire, et pourtant, il ne s'excusa même pas. Ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes de le faire, et surtout, il avait déjà fait bien pire. Watson se tourna vers lui et plongea ses yeux dans les siens.

-Sherlock, pourquoi tu as fait ça ?

Le détective baissa les yeux et son cerveau connecta les différentes données pour tenter de donner une excuse à son seul ami, mais son esprit bien que génial, était engourdi par le manque de nutriment. il ouvrit en grand les yeux en comprenant ça. Ça ne lui été encore jamais arrivé, car il avait toujours résolu ses énigmes avant d'arriver à ce stade. Et maintenant, il n'avais plus assez de forces pour faire le malin et ainsi éviter une leçon de l'ancien soldat. Mais il n'osait pas. Il était le seul ami qu'il ait jamais eut, et il avait faillit le perdre de nombreuses fois à cause de ses betises. Et si cette dernière mettait fin définitivement à leur amitié ?

-Sherlock. Réponds moi.  
-Je ne peux pas John...

Watson considéra le regard perdu du détective, et souffla. Il avait l'habitude après tout que Sherlock ne lui parle pas de ses problèmes. Mais ce problème était tel qu'il avait oublié de manger pendant plusieurs jours. Il se leva et retourna à la cuisine. Les pates étaient cuites, et il les mit dnas un bol moyen qu'il amena à son ami avec un verre d'eau ou avait été dissous des cachets de vitamines. Sherlock fixa le bol et fit une grmiace mais Watson ne le laissa pas continuer.

-Sherlock, ne m'oblige pas à te forcer à manger. Parce que j'en suis capable. Plus vite tu mangeras, plus vite je te laisserai tranquille.

Sherlock plongea ses yeux dans ceux de son ami et finalement, attrapa le bol, et le cala sur ses genoux alors qu'il s'appuyait sur le dossier du canapé. Il mangea les pates en machant lentement, et soudain, le silence dans la pièce fut coupé par les grognements de son ventre vide.

-Tu vois tu en avais besoin.  
-Mon corps réagit tout simplement à l'odeur et au gout...

Watson ne rajouta rien et regarda son ami manger lentement, prenant de temps en temps une gorgée d'eau, mais toujours les yeux dans le vide, et silencieusement. Quand il en fut à la moitié, il s'arrêta et fixa son ami, avant de se lever jusqu'à son fauteuil, une couverture enroulée sur les épaules. Il s'y effondra, et fixa le fauteuil en face du sien. Watson s'y assit et fixa son ami, passant ses mains sur son visage. Son meilleur ami semblait au plus mal, et il ne pouvait même pas l'aider, car il se terrait dnas un silence total. Le médecin finit par s'approcher, se mettre à genoux devant lui, et de poser prudemment sa main sur la sienne, en plongeant ses yeux bruns dans ceux de Sherlock, qui, bien que du plus éclatant des bleus, avaient perdu de leur éclat. Il prit une grande inspiration et posa la question qui lui brulait les lèvres.

-Sherlock...Parle moi. Je t'en prie. Je suis ton ami.  
-C'est justement pour ça que tu ne peux pas m'aider.

Mais devant le regard triste de seul ami, Sherlock comprit qu'il ne le lâcherait pas. Pas cette fois. Il en avait déjà trop dit. Et puis le détective était si peu habitué aux contacts humains que le simple fait d'avoir sa main emprisonnée dans la chaleur de celle de John le faisait trembler des pieds à la tête Alors il inspira longuement et commença à parler.

-Je... John, avant de te dire quoi que ce soit, je dois juste te dire quelque chose, que tu dois retenir tout le long de ma confession.

Le médecin, surpris hocha la tête et attendit patiemment qu'il se décide.

-Tu es mon seul ami. Et... Je ne veux pas te perdre. Je t'aime beaucoup.  
-Tu ne me perdras pas. Dis moi.

Sherlock ferma les yeux et ses souvenirs du mariage et des sensations qui grandissait dans son corps envahirent son cerveau. La chaleur de la main de Watson faisait battre son coeur un peu plus fort. A moins qu'il n'ait de la fièvre.

-Je ne suis pas heureux que tu sois marié.

Il pinça ses lèvres et refusa d'ouvrir les yeux. Un silence lourd plana quelques temps dans la salle avant qu'il ne continue.

-Et je n'arrive pas à comprendre pourquoi John. Je n'y arrive pas. Ca me rend fou.

Le médecin resta complètement sous le choc de ses révélations. Il se releva et réfléchit à toute vitesse. SHerlock ne bougeait plus observant la répercussion de ses actions. Son meilleur ami allait souffrir par sa faute, alors qu'il venait de se marier et qu'il allait devenir Papa. John brisa le silence gênant qui avait suivit l'aveu du détective.

-Tu...Tu n'es pas heureux pour moi ?  
-C'est ce que j'ai dit.  
-Mais... Pourquoi ?  
-Si je savais pourquoi, On aurait pas cette putain de conversation !

Les mains se crispèrent sur les accoudoirs du fauteuil, et il souffla pour se calmer, sentant sa tension monter dans son corps. Watson n'avait jamais vu son ami devenir vulgaire, et surtout être si en colère aussi rapidement. IL finit par se mettre devnat lui et après avoir fermer les yeux pour respirer longuement, il posa ses mains sur celles de Sherlock et arrêta son visage à quelques centimètres du sien.

-Est ce que tu aimes bien Mary ?  
-Oui.  
-Est ce que tu as peur du bébé qui arrive ?  
-Pas plus que toi.  
-Depuis quand as tu compris que tu n'es pas heureux ?  
-Depuis le mariage. Peut être pendant les préparatifs.  
-Pourquoi nous as tu autant aidé alors ?  
-Parce que j'étais ton témoin, et que je ne voulais pas tout gâcher.  
-Explique moi ce que tu ressens.  
-Comment ça ?  
-Palace Mental. Maintenant ! Concentre toi sur les émotions. Mariage préparatifs. Ressenti physique et mental. A haute voix.

Sherlock hocha la tête et ferma les yeux et son palace mental se mit en place devant ses pupilles closes comme une toile numérique. Il fouilla dans ses souvenirs, par catégorie. Retour pendant les préparatifs, passage des événements futiles en accéléré. Il fit un résumé à son meilleur ami.

-Pendant les préparatifs, émotions contradictoire. Plaisir d'organiser ton mariage, et sentiment d'impuissance. Mains moites, Tension et température élevée.

Ses pupilles faisaient des allers retours sous ses paupières closes, déformant son visage. Il tria les informations jusqu'à un certain moment du mariage.

-Mon discours au mariage. Ecrit mentalement en 30 secondes. Ecrit sur papier en 3m43. Inspiration importante. J'ai pensé aux moments qu'on a passé ensemble, et je voulais que ça continue. Je savais très bien que te marier signifier moins de temps ensemble.  
-Tu étais d'accord avec cette idée ?  
-Oui. Tu étais heureux.  
-Ce n'est pas la question Sherlock.

Sherlock continua de chercher dans les moindres recoins de son palace mental, et finalement répondit en serrant les lèvres.

-John... Tu es...Le seul, qui compte pour moi. Tout ce qui fait ton bonheur fait le mien.  
-Mais je suis heureux. Pourquoi ne l'es tu pas ?  
-Parce que...

Le détective réfléchit de plus en plus vite, les images défilant si vite qu'il les distinguait à peine. Une image de lui et John échangeant un regard au mariage après son discours attira son attention. Ils souriaient, émus. John dansant avec sa femme. Mais le visage devant lui n'était pas celui de Mary. C'était le sien. Il avait changé la scène, et s'était placé à la place de la mariée. Il était dans les bras de John et ils s'em...

Sherlock ouvrit violemment les yeux quittant rapidement son palace mental et eut du mal à reprendre sa respiration. Il trouvait maintenant la proximité de Watson étouffante. Il se leva de son fauteuil et lui tourna le dos, passant ses mains sur son visage fatigué. Son torse se soulevait de manière frénétique et il finit par tomber à genoux. John était derrière lui, n'osant pas l'approcher, mais prêt à le soutenir s'il tombait.

-Sherlock ? Qu'as tu vu ?  
-Je ne peux pas te le dire. Je ne peux pas. Je ne peux pas.  
-Sherlock, Sherlock... S'il te plait ne te ferme pas. On est amis non ? Tu m'as déjà fait des crasses, et pourtant on est restés proches ! J'ai crut te perdre pendant deux ans, et je suis revenu.  
-Je ne peux pas ! TU en souffriras et JE ne pourrais pas me le pardonner.

Holmes se redressa et donna un coup de pied dans la chaise à côté de la table et jura en passant ses mains dans ses cheveux bouclés.

-Comment j'ai put laisser passer ça ?! Comment j'ai put laisser ça arriver !  
-Sherlock pour l'amour du ciel calme toi !

Le détective n'avait pas assimilé les pâtes dans son organisme et il était encore faible, et ses jambes tremblèrent au point qu'il tomba sur le parquet, évitant de regarder son meilleur ami derrière lui.

-Sherlock, calme toi, tu es encore faible. Si tu ne veux pas que j'appelle une ambulance, reste assis. Je suis là.  
-John, tu ferais mieux de partir.  
-Alors là même pas en rêve. Je ne partirais pas tant que je n'aurais pas sut ce que tu me cache.

Sherlock s'assit et appuya sa tête contre le bois de la table, réfléchissant à toutes les solutions possibles. Ne rien dire, jusqu'à ce que Watson craque. Ca risquerait de prendre du temps étant donné son obstination. Fuir. S'avancer vers la porte et prendre le premier avion pour une destination inconnue mais lointaine. Bonne idée, mais très mauvaise conséquence. Watson pourrait voir ça comme un nouvel abandon, et il le supporterait mal. Peut être qu'il se ferait à nouveau pousser la moustache. Beurk. Lui dire la vérité. C'était la plus simple, mais aussi la plus dangereuse. Il pourrait le perdre définitivement. Mais au moins il serait honnête avec le seul être humain qui ait jamais compté pour lui, et qui l'ait jamais soutenu. Un silence gênant envahit l'appartement, et Sherlock fixait son ami, les jambes repliées sous son menton, comme lorsqu'il était enfant, et fixait les yeux doux de l'ancien militaire. Il ferma les yeux quelques instants et inspira longuement.

-John...Au mariage... Je n'ai jamais été aussi sincère de toute ma vie. J'étais vraiment sincère. Quand j'ai dit...

Il inspira et tourna un peu le visage pour reprendre ses esprits. John ne disait mot, sachant qu'il se braquerait et qu'il ne dirait plus rien s'il ne le laissait pas faire, ou s'il le pressait.

-Quand j'ai dit que Mary et moi...Étions les deux personnes qui t'aimaient le plus au monde.

Même si le médecin ne disait rien, il pencha la tête et joua de son regard, voulant faire comprendre à son ami qu'il ne voyait pas ou il venait en venir. Le détective soupira et laissa échapper un grognement de mal être.

-De la même manière, John.

-Je ne comprends pas où tu veux en venir...

-Bon sang c'est pourtant clair John ! Fais marcher ta cervelle ! Nous t'aimons _amoureusement_ tous les deux !

Les deux amis restèrent immobiles et Sherlock osa relever les yeux pour regarder John. Celui ci n'avait pas bougé, mais sa bouche formait maintenant un O parfait. Le silence envahit à nouveau l'appartement du 221B Baker Street. Le médecin cligna des yeux, reprenant place dans la réalité. Il ouvrit et ferma plusieurs fois la bouche avant qu'il n'arrive à produire un son.

-Alors tu...

Sherlock, hocha la tête, les lèvres pincées et les yeux grand ouverts, brillants, presque honteusement. A cet instant il ressemblait à un enfant qui attendait la réaction de ses parents après avoir avoué une bêtise. Watson ne se releva même pas, trop sous le choc de la révélation pour faire le moindre mouvement. Il passa ses mains sur son visage et souffla.

-Tu es sur... Qu'il n'y a pas une autre alternative ? C'est certain que c'est ça ?  
-J'ai retourné ça dans tous les sens John.  
-Mon Dieu...

Sherlock pencha sa tête pour la cacher derrière ses jambes, pour ne plus voir le visage de John. Il avait fait un si mauvais choix...

-Sherlock... Je t'aime...Vraiment. Mais ce...Je suis marié...Et je vais devenir Papa...Je ne t'aime pas de cette manière. Je ne suis pas gay.

-Ne cherche pas d'excuse John. Je ne te demande rien. Tu as voulu la vérité, tu l'as.

Sherlock inspira et tenta de se lever pour se cacher quelque part mais il fut prit d'un nausée rendit tout le contenu de son estomac sur le parquet. Watson, rapide de par son expérience, l'attrapa par les aisselles et le traîna jusqu'à la salle de bain, ou il vomit dans les toilettes le reste de sa bile. Sa plainte retentit dans la porcelaine, et son front se trempa de sueur. Le médecin passait sa main dans ses cheveux noirs et passait sa main dans son dos. Au bout de quelques instants, les vomissements cessèrent, et Sherlock s'assit sur le carrelage gelé, une main sur la lunette. Watson était assis sur le rebord de la baignoire et lui tendait un verre d'eau que le détective accepta immédiatement. Il but en grimaçant et en regardant honteusement son ami toujours assis en face de lui.

-Je ne veux pas te perdre encore une fois Sherlock.

Le plus jeune releva les yeux vers son aîné et pencha la tête sur le côté, avant de demander d'une voix enrouée.

-Que veux tu dire ?  
-Je ne veux pas que...ça... Change quelque chose entre nous. Je ne veux pas que ça gâche notre amitié, et que tu partes à nouveau.

Le détective resta quelques instants sans bouger ni parler, puis sans prévenir, il eut un petit rire qui envahit tout son visage. Watson eut un rire nerveux et lui demanda pourquoi il riait. Sherlock essuya ses larmes au coin de ses yeux et répondit à son ami.

-C'est pourquoi j'avais si peur de te le dire. J'avais la même appréhension.

John rit doucement à son tour, et descendit de la baignoire pour être à son niveau. Sherlock tira la chasse et se positionna en face de lui. Watson le fixa un petit moment et vit le regard de son ami se perdre à nouveau dans le vide.

-Palace Mental ?  
-Non. Juste un souvenir par association d'idées. Tu te souviens du jour de ma prétendue mort ?  
-Le pire jour de ma vie ? Oui, vaguement.

Le regard de John transperça Sherlock qui déglutit. Ses iris étaient à présent d'un gris clair impressionnant, et le bouclé ne put faire autre chose que s'excuser une nouvelle fois pour cette affaire.

-Désolé. Enfin je pensais... Je pensais que ça m'aurait fait chier de mourir à ce moment là.  
-Que...Comment ça ?

Sherlock s'approcha légèrement du médecin et inspira.

-Si j'étais mort cette fois là, même avec ma note... Il y aurait des choses que je n'aurais pas dites. J'ai pensé, pendant que j'étais prisonnier au Moyen Orient, que tu pourrais te suicider. J'en ai eut peur. Parce que si tu faisais ça, il n'y aurait plus aucune chance que je te dise que tu compte plus que n'importe qui pour moi. Je t'aurais plus pleurer que mon propre frère. Et tu n'aurais jamais sut.

Watson sentit ses yeux piquer à cause des larmes qui s'accumulaient, et il battait des paupières pour les chasser, reniflant légèrement. Il ne s'y ferait jamais. Sherlock avait déjà fait un si beau discours pour son mariage, et maintenant il le faisait à nouveau, alors qu'ils étaient seuls, assis dans sur le carrelage de leur ancienne salle de bains commune. Il ne remarqua même pas que le détective s'était approché de lui, jusqu'à ce qu'il soit à quelques centimètres à peine de lui.

-Sherlock...  
-Je sais John. Mais pour la première fois de ma vie, j'ai envie plus que tout de faire une expérience.

Sherlock se mit à genoux et Watson déglutit, n'osant pas bougé, alors que son ami posait ses mains gelées contre ses joues rougies de gêne. Il voulait lui dire d'arrêter, et de reculer, mais il n'arrivait tout simplement pas à parler.

-Tu vas passer le reste de ta vie avec Mary. Accorde moi ça s'il te plait.

Sherlock passa ses mains sur les joues de l'ancien militaire et approcha son visage jusqu'à poser ses lèvres sur les siennes. Watson était si stupéfait qu'il ne put même pas bouger. Il n'avait jamais embrassé un homme et il le découvrait pour la première fois. C'était différent. Un peu moins doux peut être, un peu rude. Sherlock gardait ses lèvres collées aux siennes et les mouvaient lentement, découvrant lui aussi de nouvelles sensations qu'il s'empressa de cataloguer dans son palace mental dans la catégorie très bons moments. Il avait dut créer cette catégorie pour ce moment délicieux. Il pensa rapidement aux conséquences de son acte mais il fut coupé dans ses pensées quand il sentit contre ses lèvres une réponse de John. Ce dernier commençait à répondre doucement au baiser, et ses mains montèrent jusqu'aux hanches du plus jeune. Mais au moment où leur baiser allait s'approfondir, le téléphone dans la poche de Watson annonça un appel entrant, et ils se séparèrent, Sherlock pinçant ses lèvres de gêne, alors que John n'avait jamais eut le visage aussi cramoisi. Il se racla la gorge et décrocha.

-Allo ?  
-Vous êtes le Dr Watson ?  
-Oui, qu'est ce qui se passe ?  
-Nous avons reçu votre femme aux urgences. Vous étiez le premier sur la liste des personnes à prévenir.  
-Oh mon dieu j'arrive, dites moi quel hôpital.

Il nota l'adresse mentalement et raccrocha au plus vite pour se relever et partir. Il croisa le regard de Sherlock qui n'avait pas bougé de sa place, le fixant intensément.

-Je...Mary...Hôpital.  
-Vas y John, ne t'inquiète pas. Envoie moi un message pour me dire si elle va bien.

Sherlock aimait beaucoup Mary, malgré qu'il était jaloux d'elle, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que cet appel était arrivé à point nommé. S'ils avaient continué, peut être seraient ils aller trop loin, ou bien Watson aurait voulu en parler immédiatement après. Sherlock entendit la porte d'entrée claquer et il souffla en passant ses mains dans ses boucles brunes. Il aurait voulu ne pas aimer embrasser John, ainsi tout aurait été plus simple. Mais ce contact avait fait exploser de nouvelles sensations en lui qu'il pensait disparues à jamais. Il se leva, s'éclaircit la gorge, et se dirigea vers le salon, prit son violon, et commença composer. Maintenant qu'il avait fait ça, c'était à Watson de jouer. En espérant qu'il ne mette pas un terme à leur partie.

/ /

Watson arriva à l'hôpital et demanda Mary Watson. L'infirmière lui montra le chemin et il entra dans la chambre en trombe, avant de voir sa femme, allongée sur le lit, un grand sourire aux lèvres. Il s'approcha d'elle et lui prit la main.

-Mary, j'ai eut si peur qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ?  
-Rien de grave John, je leur avais dit de pas t'appeler. J'étais sortie acheter de quoi faire un plat de pâtes pour ce soir, mais quand j'ai traversé, une voiture a grillé le feu rouge. Je me suis jetée en avant pour l'éviter, et je me suis cognée la tête contre le rebord du trottoir.  
-Tu as perdu connaissance ? Ils ont dut te recoudre ? Et le bébé ?  
-Calme toi chéri tout va bien. Oui j'ai perdu connaissance quelques instants, mais ils ont dit que tout allait bien, et le bébé n'a rien. On va bien tous les deux.  
-Bon, tu as compris maintenant. Plus le droit de sortir.

La jeune femme blonde rit et John sourit en la voyant en bonne santé. Il caressa son visage du bout des doigts.

-Tu peux rentrer ?  
-Oui, j'attends juste qu'ils me donnent les photos de l'échographie.

Le médecin sourit et embrassa sa femme tendrement. Ses lèvres étaient douces, et pourtant, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser au baiser qu'il avait échangé avec Sherlock un peu plus tôt. Il n'eut pas le temps de penser à autre chose que le visage du détective apparut derrière ses paupières closes. Il rompit le baiser et offrit un sourire crispé à sa femme qui ne remarqua rien. Il jura contre lui même et contre Sherlock. Il ne pouvais pas ressentir ça pour lui, il n'avais jamais été attiré par un homme et maintenant il n'arrivait même plus à embrasser sa femme. Sa relation avec Sherlock avait toujours été ambigüe et souvent mise en avant par leurs amis. Mais maintenant, John voyait que c'était devenu bien réel. Alors triste, il arriva à la conclusion qu'il avait toujours voulu éviter. Il était amoureux de Sherlock Holmes.  
Et il allait devoir choisir entre sa femme et son meilleur ami.

**Alors qu'est ce que vous en dites ? N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis, s'il y a des choses à dire pour m'améliorer. J'hésite encore à faire une suite, où l'on saurait la décision de John, je verrais bien si l'inspiration est toujours clémente avec moi ^^. Merci d'avoir prit le temps de me lire et j'espère à bientôt !**


	2. Chapter 2

**Bonjour a vous tous, j'espère que depuis la dernière fois tout va bien pour vous ! **

**Pour une première publication sur ce forum, je ne pensais pas que cette fiction aurait autant de ,succès et je vous en remercie. Comme l'unanimité a parle, j'ai écrit une suite qui j'espère Vous plaira. Je ne sais pas exactement ou la situer, car elle prends certains élément du 3x03 et en rejette certains du même épisode. Mais j'espère qu'il vous plaira malgré ça, **

**merci a ceux qui ont commentés, et ceux qui m'ont suivis, et ajouté au favoris vraiment ça me touche !**

**J'arrête de vous embêter et vous souhaite une bonne lecture !**

Sherlock Holmes était allongé sur le canapé, immobile depuis plusieurs heures. Le silence était presque insolant dans l'appartement du 221 B Baker Street, mais le détective était bien, perdu dans son palace mental. Durant les derniers mois, son repère avait changé dans ses réflexions. Après tout il s'était passé tant de choses depuis le mariage de John et Mary. Sherlock aimait se perdre dans ses souvenirs, rejouant inlassablement le baiser échangé avec Watson quand il avait compris ses sentiments pour lui. Il avait parfois encore du mal à y croire, car il avait toujours été un sociopathe de haut niveau, et pour les gens comme lui -s'il y en a- les amis ou les amours n'avaient pas lieu d'être. Et pourtant, John, son seul ami, avait sut briser cette carapace et avait dépassé les limites de ses barrières physiques et mentales. Il sortit de son palace pour revenir à Londres, et perçut un bruit léger à l'étage. Un petit gémissement. Il se leva aussitôt, remettant rapidement ses vêtement en place pour ensuite passer une main dans ses boucles pour les discipliner un peu. Il monta à l'étage et passa dans une des deux chambres en souriant. Il se dirigea vers le lit central de la chambre et se pencha au dessus.

-Coucou, je te félicite, tu as compris que ça ne servait à rien de pleurer. Tu as compris que je t'entends immédiatement.

Il se pencha un peu plus et prit la petite fille dans ses bras pour la prendre tout contre lui. Le bébé Watson se cala contre lui et sourit voulant attraper dans ses petites mains moites les boucles brunes de son oncle de coeur.

-Tu as dormi 2h12, très bonne moyenne, tu risques d'avoir faim dans environ 15 minutes.

La petite blonde sourit, comme si elle comprenait, et Sherlock prit sa couverture qui lui servait de doudou et ils descendirent dans la cuisine. Le détective la plaça dans sa chaise haute et elle attrapa ses cubes en bois et en mordit un de ses deux dents du haut. Le détective la regarda en souriant et posa le bout de son index sur sa joue, appréciant la douceur de sa peau immaculée. Il repensa à ce jour ou tout avait basculer.

**Flash Back**

Il s'était écoulé trois mois depuis le baiser entre les deux amis -si on pouvait encore les appeler ainsi- et Watson venait de prendre sa décision. Il était revenu voir Sherlock quelques jours après, lui disant qu'il allait avoir besoin de temps pour prendre une décision définitive. Holmes avait compris qu'il devait prendre toutes les données qu'il avait sous la main, et qu'il attendrait. Il avait mis deux mois de plus pour en parler à sa femme. En fait il lui en avait parlé en apprenant son passé de tueuse et d'espionne. Il était si en colère qu'il lui avait jeté ça à la figure. Il s'en était voulu et après une semaine de plus de silence, il était revenu pour lui en parler sans colère. Il lui parla du baiser échangé et de ses sentiments qu'il avait développé peu à peu. Ils se mirent d'accord sur le fait qu'ils ne seraient plus heureux ensemble, même s'ils s'aimaient énormément. Ils pensèrent ensuite au bébé, qui allait devoir arriver, peu importe les histoires de ses parents. Une garde partagée semblait le mieux et après cette discussion éprouvante, il prépara ses valises, et alla frapper à la porte du 221 B Baker Street. Sherlock lui ouvrit et hocha la tête, lui indiquant qu'il avait compris.

-Tu veux bien que je redevienne ton colocataire ?

-Je savais que tu reviendrais. Ta chambre n'a pas bougé.

Watson laissa sa valise sur le parquet de l'entrée et vint entourer la taille fine de Sherlock qui resta un moment immobile, perturbé par tant de tendresse et de proximité avec un autre être humain. Mais en sentant le souffle du médecin dans son cou, il eut un léger sourire, et l'entoura de ses grands bras pour l'amener un peu plus contre lui. Ils restèrent un moment comme ça, avant que John ne relève le regard pour le plonger dans celui de Sherlock.

-Juste par curiosité...Comment tu savais que j'allais revenir ?

-Parce que tu es attiré par les situations dangereuses. Tu ne pouvais pas choisir la facilité en restant avec Mary et votre bébé.

Watson sourit et se redressa pour être à hauteur de son visage pour lui murmure contre sa bouche.

-J'ai arrêté de songer à avoir une vie simple depuis que je t'ai rencontré.

Il déposa un rapide baiser auquel Sherlock répondit rapidement, avant de se pencher pour prendre la valise. Il l'amena dans sa propre chambre à l'étage, ce qui surprit son colocataire.

-Tu sais que ce n'est pas ma chambre.

-Evidemment. Je t'interdis de dormir autre part que dans mon lit ce soir. Et les autres qui suivent.

-Donc ma chambre ne me sert plus à rien.

-Bien sur que si. Ce sera la chambre du bébé. Par contre hors de question qu'on fasse du bleu ou du rose. Je m'y oppose !

John rit et regarda le détective d'un regard tendre, entrelaça ses doigts aux siens et le détective l'embrassa à son tour, avant de lui offrir un sourire en coin timide. Il savait que Watson était triste que son mariage n'ait pas marché. Mais il savait qu'il ne le regretterait pas, parce que le sociopathe serait là pour lui et son enfant.

**Fin du Flash Back.**

Sherlock se dirigea vers le frigo pour prendre une compote de pommes faite maison par Mrs Hudson avec de petits morceaux de pommes, et prit ensuite deux petits gâteaux pour le gouter de la petite. Elle sourit et agita ses jambes en voyant son biberon d'eau et but de longues gorgées quand le détective le lui donna. Il appréciait la pureté de la petite, son innocence, et pourtant il lui trouvait une intelligence développée malgré son jeune âge. Il la fit manger en lui parlant des différentes lettres de l'alphabet et des premiers chiffres. Il savait qu'elle ne comprenait pas, mais cela lui faisait un entraînement. Quand il fit une grimace au moment ou elle jeta son gâteau par terre, elle tapa dans ses mains et le détective ne pût lui en vouloir plus longtemps.

-Ma petite Charlotte.

**Flash Back.**

-John Hamish Watson, est ce que tu vas rester planté là encore longtemps ?

John était a ce moment pétrifié au milieu de la cuisine, son téléphone encore contre son oreille, serré dans sa main et avait la bouche ouverte. Si la situation avait été autre, Sherlock se serait moqué du visage de son compagnon, mais il était occupé à mettre son manteau et à enrouler son nouveau foulard autour de son cou. Voyant que le médecin ne bougeait toujours pas, le détective prit les choses en main. Il s'avança d'un pas rapide, et prit son visage en coupe dans ses mains pour lui poser un baiser autoritaire sur ses lèvres entrouvertes. Ce geste fit un électrochoc dans le corps de John et il ouvrit en grands les yeux, et quand Sherlock se retira il entendit le médecin murmure, abasourdi.

-Je vais être Papa...

-John... Tu es pourtant intelligent, je pensais qu'au moins de 8 mois, tu te serais fait a l'idée !

-Sherlock ! Le bébé arrive !

-Je sais ! J'ai entendu Mary, ses contractions sont espacées de 3 minutes 30, donc le travail a commencer et j'estime la naissance dans une fourchette de 3 à 6h. C'est le mieux que je puisse faire.

John n'écoutait même pas le détective et cherchait désespérément son manteau, que Sherlock lui offrait à bout de bras depuis plusieurs minutes maintenant. Quand il s'en aperçut, il jura contre Sherlock et ce dernier lui sourit, avant de lui prendre la main et de l'emmener dehors. Mrs Hudson les surprit à courir et poussa de petits cris aigus.

-La petite arrive ?

-Oui Mes Hudson, prévenez les autres, mais ne venez pas avant au moins 7h, ça ne sert à rien !

Sherlock fit de grands signes au premier taxi qui passait devant eux, alors que Watson n'arrivait pas encore à y croire. Il monta aux côtés du brun et supplia au chauffeur de l'amener le plus vite possible au domicile de Mary. Sherlock secoua la tête.

-Si tu avais un peu écouté ton ex femme, tu saurais qu'elle a appelé une ambulance, et elle est déjà â l'hôpital. Emmenez nous à l'hôpital St Bart's.

Le chauffeur hocha la tête en souriant et regarda le blond se ronger les ongles, les yeux perdu dans le vague, alors que l'homme a ses côtés reflétait la tranquillité même. Regardant la capitale s'activait sous ses yeux, il chercha la main de son amant et la prit dans la sienne pour l'apaiser. Ils mirent 20 minutes pour rejoindre l'hôpital et John se jeta pratiquement sur le poste de travail de la secrétaire médicale qui poussa un petit cri de surprise.

-Mary Watson ! Mon bébé... Elle... Accouche.

-Calmez vous monsieur. Mary Watson vous dites ? Elle a été transportée aux services pédiatriques, au deuxième étage, dans la chambre 221.

-Quand on parle de coïncidence.

-Tais toi Sherlock. Juste... Tais toi.

Les deux amants partirent vers l'ascenseur et Watson souffla un bon coup en fermant les yeux, alors que Sherlock fredonnait un air que John n'avait jamais entendu avant. Il oublia complètement ça quand il arriva à l'étage où son bébé allait naitre. Il avait soutenu Mary dans sa grossesse, malgré leur rupture, et il avait suffit qu'il la laisse pour deux jours pour qu'elle accouche, une semaine avant le terme. Il arriva dans la chambre et trouva la mère de son bébé à moitié relevée par le lit, lisant un magazine qu'avaient dut lui fournir les infirmières.

-Mary ? Est ce que tout va bien ?

-Tout va bien John, calme toi. Sherlock, je t'avais dit d'essayer de le calmer.

-Soit je le laissais venir comme ça, soit je le laissais immobile au milieu du salon.

Mary eut un petit sourire et regarda le regard aimant que Sherlock avait pour le futur papa. Mary avait eut du mal à l'accepter au début, mais leur amour était tellement évident qu'elle n'aurait pas put faire le poids. C'était peut être mieux ainsi. Et puis, un mal pour un bien, c'était grâce à Sherlock que John s'était intéressé à elle, et qu'ils avaient un bébé ensemble. Ils discutèrent pendant les trois heures où les contractions s'intensifiaient et se rapprochaient les unes des autres, jusqu'au moment où la sage femme vit que Mary était prête à accoucher. Sherlock voulut les suivre, mais les médecins n'acceptèrent que la famille.

Il bouda un moment mais souhaita bonne chance à Mary et activa le chronomètre de sa montre. Il estima à nouveau la naissance dans 1h20. John tenait la main de son ex femme et la regardait avec une tendresse sans précédent. Il l'a soutint quand le médecin lui donnait les instructions pour donner naissance à leur bébé. Après plus d'une heure de travail, le premier cri résonna dnas la salle, et la blonde se laissa tomber sur le lit, à bout de force, alors que John n'arrivait pas à détacher son regard de ce petit être gigotant et criant. Il sentit des larmes couler sur ses joues, et entendit à peine la sage femme lui demander de couper le cordon. Il le fit et regarda le nouveau né avec un sentiment nouveau. C'était son bébé. Un petit être moitié lui, moitié Mary. Il reprit ses esprit pour embrasser le front de la mère de son enfant.

-Merci Mary. Elle est parfaite...

-C'est...c'est une fille ?

-Oui. Oui, c'est une magnifique petite fille.

Elle sourit et tendit les bras quand les infirmiers lui tendirent leur bébé, enveloppée dans une petite couverture rose, lavée, mesurée et pesée. Les deux parents la regardèrent comme le plus beau trésor du monde. L'infirmière se dirigea vers eux et les félicita.

-Est ce qu'elle a un nom cette petite ?

L'ancien militaire et l'ancienne espionne se consultèrent du regard et John se pinça les lèvres.

-Avec...Tout ce qui s'est passé, je comprendrais si tu voulais plus de ce prénom.

-Non non. Ce prénom est parfait. Regarde comme il lui va bien. C'est grâce à lui qu'elle est née.

-Alors on est d'accord ?

-Oh est d'accord.

Ils se sourirent et annoncèrent le prénom du bébé pour le noter sur son bracelet rose, accroché à son poignet. Ils eurent à peine le temps d'être raccompagnés dans leur chambre, la petite fille dans les bras de son père, pour que le détective entre comme une tornade. Ils sourirent devant son air empressé, et furent heureux de voir un sourire envahir son visage.

-Dites moi son prénom. Ca fait 4 mois que je cherche. Je craque.

Les deux parents attendirent quelques secondes de plus, pendant que Watson berçait celle qui était devenu sa nouvelle raison de vivre, sa petite princesse.

-Elle s'appelle Charlotte. Charlotte Hariett Watson.

-Que... Comment... Tu es allé voir ma mère ?

-C'était à Noël. On voulait que son prénom se rapproche de toi, mais on sait bien que Sherlock n'est pas un prénom de fille...

-Donc tu as pris le prénom qu'ils avaient choisi dans le cas ou j'aurais été une fille.

-Charlotte Holmes. Ça aurait été parfait pour toi.

Le détective sourit, et regarda de loin la petite Charlotte avant que Watson ne s'approche de lui, portant toujours le bébé dans les bras.

-Prends la.

-Hum, non, je ne suis pas...

-Allez Sherlock, tu es un génie, et je sais que tu as lu tous les livres possibles et imaginables sur les bébés.

-Mais de la théorie à la pratique...

-Je te fais confiance.

Sherlock était partagé, mais Watson plaça délicatement Charlotte dans le creux de son bras. le nouveau né ouvrit ses yeux et Sherlock sourit, et cela surprit les parents. Ce n'était pas un petit sourire en coin. C'était un sourire éclatant, comme un rire figé. John vit son amant rougir en tenant cette personne avec toute la prudence du monde. Il vit ses pupilles passer sur son petit corps et le papa eut un petit sourire.  
-Ne me dis pas que tu es déjà en train de l'analyser ?  
-Mais il y a tellement de choses à analyser... 60% de traits similaires a ceux de John, 35% propres a Mary... Et 5% d'un mélange totale des deux...  
Il regardait son petit visage, parfait mélange de ses deux parents. Il regarda sa bouche bouger dans des petits mouvements vers l'avant, comme si elle tétait. Elle ne bougeait pas, semblant se trouver à son aise dans les bras du sociopathe. Il l'observa un petit moment avant de la redonner à sa mère. John couva les trois personnes avec amour, et décida de prendre la scène en photo. Son portable avait déjà quatre photos, une de Mary avec le bébé, une du poignet de Charlotte avec son bracelet, et deux autres de son visage. Et maintenant, il en avait une avec son compagnon, penché au dessus du lit, avec son bébé et sa mère. Il n'avait jamais été aussi heureux de toute sa vie.

**Fin du Flash Back**

-Allez Charlotte, on va se livrer à quelques stimulations visuelles et sonores dans ta chambre.

La petite tendit les bras vers lui mais se rétracta au dernier moment. Sherlock haussa les sourcils et l'observa pour qu'elle lui explique ce qui n'allait pas. Elle se tortillait voulant tourner la tête, et elle attrapa son Doudou qui s'était coincé sous ses petites fesses. Le détective rit et attendit qu'elle soit prête pour la prendre contre son torse. Elle déposa son oreille contre son coeur et ses petits doigts s'agrippaient à sa chemise en soie. Ils montèrent dans les escaliers et arrivés à l'étage, il ferma la barrière qu'il avait faite installé. Il la posa au milieu de son tapis vert et blanc, avec ses jouets d'éveil. John avait vraiment fait du beau boulot dans cette chambre, aidé par Lestrade et Mycroft. Lestrade avait aidé pour les peintures, et Mycroft voulait que sa nièce par alliance soit la plus choyée possible et avait donc acheté toutes les affaires, et certains meubles. John avait malgré tout souhaité s'occuper du lit lui même. Les murs étaient blancs et bruns, et les meubles assortis. Le détective avait mit la main à la pâte et pendant toutes la grossesse, avait taillé dans le bois deux mobiles, avec des animaux pour l'un et des notes de musiques pour l'autre. Ils jouèrent pendant une demi heure avec des cubes, des livres en mousse, même si Charlotte passait de l'un à l'autre sans grand intérêt. Le brun remarqua que la petite blonde devenait grognon et il analysa pour savoir ce qui l'embêtait. Elle était propre, il ne faisait ni trop chaud ni trop froid, elle venait de manger, son doudou était prêt d'elle. Il sourit finalement et elle releva la tête vers lui en babillant.

-Ock !

-J'ai compris Charlotte. Tu as besoin d'une stimulation sonore. Descendons.

Elle se déplaça jusqu'a lui sur le derrière et il la prit dans ses bras à nouveau, ne se lassant pas de sentir ce petit corps chaud et léger contre lui. Elle n'arrivait pas encore à parler, se contentant de "papa", "mama" et "Ock", pour son prénom, ainsi que quelques Babillement et gazouillis. Et elle savait parfaitement reproduire les grimaces que lui apprenait le détective au grand damn de ses parents. Ils descendirent dans le salon et Sherlock déplia un plaid pour l'asseoir dessus. Elle posa sa joue contre son doudou et le regarda de ses grands yeux bleus, une parfaite reproduction de ceux de sa mère. Ses cheveux blonds ne choquaient personne, ses deux parents étant blonds tous les deux, mais le détective qu'il était savait qu'elle avait prit cette couleur de son père. Holmes se leva et prit son violon. Il prit son archet et lentement, commença à jouer un air de sa composition. Il l'avait composé après la naissance de Charlotte et même si elle était trop petite pour le comprendre, les notes, par la succession de tempo lent puis rapide, mettait en musique l'histoire de ses parents, de sa naissance, et de la relation tumultueuse entre son père et Sherlock. Il enchaina ensuite sur l'air qu'il avait écrit pendant la première nuit qu'il avait passé avec Watson. Cette nuit où ils avaient brisé les limites, cette nuit où, pour la première fois de sa vie, Sherlock Holmes avait cessé de réfléchir. Pendant qu'il jouait, jetant des coups d'oeil à la petite princesse, qui le regardait en souriant son index entortillé dans sa petite couverture. Il laissa ensuite son regard se poser sur son anneau en argent, sur son annulaire.

**Flash Back**

-Sherloooooock

-Je ne peux pas aller plus vite !

Au milieu des cris des adultes, la petite s'égosillait de douleur, les oreilles en feu à cause de son otite, alors que ses dents poussaient en même temps. Elle souffrait et ni le violon de Sherlock, ni la voix de Mary, ni les câlins de son papa n'arrivait à la calmer. Ils étaient tous les trois sur les nerfs, manquant de sommeil, et ils n'attendaient qu'une chose, qu'elle se calme. Elle n'avait jamais été une grande pleureuse, mais une otite et des dents qui percent devaient lui faire un mal de chien. Sherlock était bloqué devant la casserole ou chauffait son lait, et Mary attendait devant le frigo où son anneau pour les dents refroidissait. Ils finirent en même temps, et Charlotte but son lait avec son médicament sans rechigner, et finit le repas par son anneau, qu'elle mordillait en fermant les yeux de bien être. Les trois adultes soufflèrent de soulagement en la voyant somnoler dans sa chaise, et ils assirent sur les chaises autour.

-Mes oreilles me supplient de les achever.

-Ça s'appelle de la schizophrénie John.

-Tais toi Sherlock...

John ferma les yeux et rejeta la tête en arrière en soufflant de fatigue. Mary et Sherlock échangèrent un regard, et Sherlock comprit ce que Mary voulait lui dire sans mot, alors il se leva et passa à la hauteur de son compagnon en posant sa main sur son épaule.  
-Je vais la mettre dans sa chambre, au cas où elle s'endormirait.

-Merci Sherlock.

Ils se sourirent et le détective disparut de la pièce pour monter à l'étage. Les deux ex mariés se regardèrent un moment sans parler avant que Mary ne se lance.

-John...Je voudrais te parler de quelque chose d'important.

-D'accord... Je t'écoute.

-Il y a deux semaines... Mon ancien chef m'a appelé. Il voulait que je réintègre son organisation.

-Tu...Tu as accepté ? Et Charlotte dans tout ça ?

-John, justement, j'ai pris ma décision, mais je veux aussi ton avis. Essaye de me comprendre. J'aime Charlotte plus que tout dans ce monde. Mais tu n'imagine pas à quel point je suis brisée quand je te la laisse une semaine, et que je me retrouve seule. Toi, tu as Sherlock. Nous avons divorcé, mais je ne peux pas passer à autre chose. Pas si je vous vois aussi heureux, à chaque fois que je passe.

Le médecin se passa la main sur le visage puis pinça son arc de Cupidon entre son pouce et son index. Il n'avait pas vu ça sous cet angle, mais cela voulait dire qu'elle allait être gravement en danger.

-C'est dangereux Mary...

-Parce que poursuivre les criminels avec Sherlock ce n'est pas dangereux ? Je ne pars pas pour toujours. Je veux juste...Servir à quelque chose. Je suis sure que je pourrais revenir un peu pour voir Charlotte, mais je veux retourner à ma vie.

-Je pense que tu y as déjà réfléchi. Si c'est vraiment ce que tu veux...

-Je sais que je te demande beaucoup. Tu auras Charlotte à plein temps. Vous pourrez gérer ?

-Sherlock est la meilleure nounou du monde. Je ne pensais pas dire ça un jour d'ailleurs.

Ils rirent tous les deux, malgré les yeux de John remplis de tristesse.

-Je repasserais demain pour lui dire au revoir.

Il hocha la tête et la laissa partir, avant de monter à l'étage, dans la chambre de sa raison de vivre. Il trouva SHerlock en train de plier ses body, pendant qu'elle était dans son berceau, mordillant toujours son anneau, à moitié endormie. Il resta silencieux quelques instants, avant de se diriger vers son amant. Il se colla à son dos, ses bras entourant son corps fin.

-Tu sais ce qu'elle m'a dit ?

-Oui. On se débrouillera avec Mrs Hudson pour Charlotte pendant nos enquêtes.

-Ouais...

-Je sais que tu es triste. Je suis désolé que tu le sois.

Sherlock comprenait que Watson avait eut des sentiments pour Mary, et qu'elle était la mère de son enfant, et donc qu'il aurait toujours de l'affection pour elle. Il n'aimait pas que son John soit triste et après avoir plier un énième vêtement de bébé, il posa ses mains sur son ventre, à l'endroit où celles de Watson reposaient tendrement.

-John, qu'est ce que tu penses du mariage ?

Watson ouvrit de grands yeux et se crispa contre son dos. Sherlock se demanda s'il aurait dut attendre pour poser cette question.

-Hum...Ce que j'en pense en général ou...

-Je vais reformuler pour que tu comprennes. Qu'est ce que tu penses de l'idée qu'on se marie ?

John voulait que Sherlock se retourne, et en même temps il n'osait pas se retrouver face à face avec lui alors qu'il lui posait des questions que le médecin n'aurais jamais penser entendre de sa bouche. Il finit par poser son oreille contre ses omoplates et garda le silence quelques instants.

-Je...C'est...Surprenant de ta part.

-Alors ?

-Je serais ravi de t'épouser Sherlock.

Les deux hommes ne bougèrent pas jusqu'à ce que le détective lâche son tas de vêtement pour se retourner dans les bras de l'ancien militaire. Il lui sourit et John reconnut le sourire de ses enquêtes, quand il avait compris quelque chose sur l'affaire en cours.

-Dans ce cas, marions nous.

John eut un rire, ses pattes d'oies plus voyantes que d'habitude, mais il avait l'air tellement heureux que Sherlock se félicita d'avoir dit ça. John se jeta sur ses lèvres et l'embrassa jusqu'a bout de souffle, pendant que Sherlock passait ses mains dans les cheveux blonds de son compagnon. Ils firent durer le baiser le plus longtemps possible, jusqu'à ce que respirer -faisant jurer Sherlock- ne devienne obligatoire. Le plus jeune le regarda un moment, le regard brillant.

-Et si tu as besoin de temps, on peut rester fiancés. Je veux dire, je suis pas pressé.

John hocha la tête et l'embrassa à nouveau, pendant que sa fille gazouillait dans son petit lit. Et pendant ce baiser, le brun réfléchissait aux différentes bijouteries alentours où il pourrait trouver la bague parfaite pour son seul amour.

**Fin du Flash Back**

Il avait trouvé la bague dans la journée. Deux anneaux identiques, en argent et or blanc, assez large pour être masculin mais élégant. A l'intérieur de l'anneau de Sherlock il y avait une inscription, personnalisée, des initiales de John, et vice versa pour le médecin. Ils n'avaient pas prévu de date, car c'était arrivé il y a peu de temps, mais ils n'étaient pressés. Ils s'aimaient, et Charlotte les comblait de sa présence. Sherlock joua encore un petit moment et vit que la petite rampait jusqu'à la porte d'entrée, il s'arrêta et posa son violon avant de la rattraper.

-Ou est ce que tu vas comme ça ?

Elle rit et agita les bras vers la porte et elle s'ouvrit sur le médecin rentrant d'une journée de travail. Sherlock sourit de toutes ses dents et le blond haussa un sourcil, surpris de les voir derrière la porte, l'attendant.

-J'ai fait autant de bruit que ça ?

-Je ne t'ai même pas entendu arriver. C'est elle.

-Papa !

Le plus vieux sourit de toutes ses dents et attrapa sa fille pour embrasser son visage et respirer ses cheveux.

-Tout s'est bien passé ?

-Parfaitement. Elle a mangé sans problème elle a bien dormi, et elle devient de plus en plus intelligente au fil des jours.

Le détective était encore plus heureux par cette dernière information et cela fit sourire son compagnon. Il s'approcha de lui pour déposer un rapide baiser sur ses lèvres. Le détective répondit par automatisme, en souriant, et se décala pour attraper â nouveau son violon.

-Tu composes beaucoup en ce moment.

-J'ai deux muses omniprésentes.

Le médecin sourit et joua avec sa fille pendant que Sherlock jouait. Il joua et se tourna vers le blond.

-Toujours pas de nouvelles ?

L'ancien militaire secoua la tête tentant de garder son sourire devant son bébé, sans vraiment y arriver. Il la posa sur le sol et s'approcha de lui.

-Ça fait deux mois Sherlock.

-Je sais John. Tu ne veux toujours pas que Mycroft la recherche ?

-Non. J'ai peur de ce qu'il pourrait m'apprendre.

Le détective consultant hocha la tête mais il savait déjà ce que son fiancé ne voulait pas savoir. Mary était morte 3 semaines plus tôt, en empêchant un attentat a la bombe en Inde, sauvant par sa mort la vie de centaines de femmes et enfants. Elle était morte en héros, et quand Watson sera prêt a l'entendre, il le lui dirait. Sherlock reprit ses notes, mais une sonnerie le coupa dans son élan. Un texto. Il sortit son portable et sourit de toutes ses dents. L'estrade venait de l'avertir de la découverte d'un corps.

_Corps retrouvé devant le London Eye. Niveau 8. GL_

Sherlock haussa un sourcil et un petit sourire se fraya un chemin sur son visage.

-Une enquête ?

-On va savoir ça de suite.

_Comment je peux être sur que c'est bien un 8 ? SH_

_Mycroft dit que c'est un 8. Il n'a jamais tort. GL_

Le détective consultant rit doucement, et demanda par texto à Lestrade de camoufler un minimum les suçons que son frère lui avait fait pendant la nuit.  
Sherlock attrapa son manteau et le mît avant d'enrouler son foulard autour de son cou, pendant que son compagnon mettait le sien, ayant compris sans un mot qu'ils étaient répartis pour une nouvelle chasse aux meurtriers. Il attrapa sa fille qui riait de cette agitation et ils descendirent au rez de chaussée.

-Mrs Hudson !

-Qu'est ce qui se passe ? Vous avez une enquête ?

-Oui, alors on vous confie la petite, il faudra la changer d'ici une demi heure un peu prêt, et elle doit manger dans 2h, et se coucher dans 3 si nous ne sommes pas rentrés d'ici là.

-Je veux bien vous dépanner encore pour cette fois, mais je ne suis pas votre nounou !

Les deux hommes sourirent et embrassèrent chacun leur tour la petite Charlotte qui grognait, comprenant qu'ils allaient partir. Ils quittèrent le 221 B Baker Street main dans la main et appelèrent un taxi pour se rendre sur leur prochaine scène de crime. Mrs Hudson laissa Charlotte les regarder partir et finit par l'embrasser sur le front.

-Ne pleure pas petite princesse. Ils te laissent pour travailler. Ils se sont rencontrés comme ça. Ils sont tombés amoureux comme ça. Imagine, Charlotte, quand tu seras a l'école, et que tu diras a tes amis «Mes papas, ce sont Sherlock Holmes et le Dr John Watson, et ils ont sauvé l'Angleterre». Et qui sait, un jour, peut être que tu sauveras le pays à ton tour.

Mais en disant ça, Mrs Hudson ne se rendait pas compte à quel point elle était proche de la vérité.  
Charlotte H. Watson-Holmes allait définitivement faire parler d'elle.

**alors ? Ce chapitre vous a plut ? N'hésitez pas a envoyer vos avis, vos come'ntaires me font toujours plaisir, bonne continuation a vous tous ! **


End file.
